


Lovenes Lush

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Second Person, live porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	Lovenes Lush

现在离十点只差几分钟，这一天已步入尾声，你打开成人网站的直播平台，登陆、搜索、点击进入，一切轻车熟路。又到了每周的这时候，你想。原本只是睡前可有可无的消遣，并不需要直播同步，但互联网的发展超乎预料——自从你遇见他，这些事竟然全部带上一点仪式感。  
房间信号很好，但视频窗口还是拥挤卡顿，频道里是你熟悉的污言秽语。起初你试着从道德角度区分自己和那些人，但几次直播过后，你选择放弃这点虚伪的纠结。

这不能全然怪你，你这么对自己说，没有人能在看过一次维吉尔的表演之后无动于衷。

维吉尔和但丁，听上去像从英文赏析课本里的随便凑成的一对艺名。你头回点进他俩的主页完全是出于对头像的好奇——一杯草莓圣代，在这个习惯顶着生殖器官来吸引注意力的网站，甜点像是标新立异，尤其配上那简洁到只剩下“blowjob”两个字的标签，很难不让人对他产生新手初来乍到的怀疑。当然，事实证明你错了。但丁的花样让你目不暇接，维吉尔的性感超出你的想象，第一次直播后的数个深夜，他们尝尝结伴出现在你的梦境。你心里清楚——作为男人，你确实渴望一根但丁那样的马屌，操得维吉尔服服帖帖、浑身红肿、泪流不止。

整点一到，但丁先出现在房间里，他调整机位，把一张海报挂在墙后，在桌前码好两个盒子。通常，这代表一个推广、一场不那么尽兴的表演和一次没什么必要的直播。

但维吉尔会改变这些。

他在但丁身后走进房间，在床前摆弄另一台摄像机。今天他没有穿那件直播时出现频率最高的无袖马甲，只有一件简单的T恤，长腿在镜头后面时隐时现。你的呼吸开始急促——维吉尔第一次光裸着下半身出现在直播里。

“Lovenes Lush。”但丁举起盒子，你能猜到他面前提词板的角度。“脉冲式蓝牙异地遥控跳蛋，是HYTTO公司旗下的著名品牌……”他突然眉头一紧，扭过头质问维吉尔：“这词怎么这么长？”  
这时，你的的目光不受控制地挪向镜头后方，维吉尔没有被聚焦，他的腿在一团模糊中更加诱人。但丁冲镜头咧咧嘴，草草结束这段介绍，表示具体的使用方法等会可以在使用过程中展示。你看到他从桌前拿起一根红色丝带，走过去遮住维吉尔的眼睛，张扬的颜色在他苍白的皮肤上突兀而妖冶，上一次他蒙眼强制高潮时直播的人数刷新了网站的记录。这一手大概能展现出推广的诚意——即使你们并不真正需要那种东西，但频道还是开始沸腾，你的阴茎提前发涨，渐渐融入其中。

维吉尔今晚似乎心情不错，他微微侧头，让但丁好在脑后交叉丝带，最后环住喉咙。年幼时同父亲打猎的经历让你依稀辨认出但丁的手法不同寻常，但这点细节无伤大雅，毕竟表演很快将要开始。

镜头切到床前，维吉尔转身跪下，展示自己双腿间扩张过的后穴。你能想象他在浴室里干自己的场景——在浴缸里，皮肤被热水熏出红晕，一只手垂落在地上，松开使用过的肛管和压力泵；另一只则握着阴茎来回摩擦。你从以往的直播中了解到这点——维吉尔依赖前列腺快感达到高潮，非常依赖、甚至达到病态。那双腿绞在一起，匠缝肌绷出弧度，在水下若隐若现；他仰起头，喉结上下颤动，暴露出后穴空虚难耐的欲望。但是，这张脸展现出痛苦时，非但没有任何怜惜，只会勾起人内心跃跃欲试的暴虐和饕餮。你知道那些水迹应该被什么取代：被你的精液、被填满的快乐泪水和干到失禁时像狗一样滴滴嗒嗒的口水所覆盖。当然，你也知道颜射会对角膜会造成怎样的伤害，但对维吉尔这样天生淫荡的婊子，失明又算得了什么呢？

在这时，一根沉甸甸的阴茎出现在视线中。你回过神，但丁已经脱掉了内裤。这根东西大家都很熟悉，每次看到它，你很难不去联想那些带有性暗示的水果和蔬菜。你意识到，或许那些夸张的比喻确有其实。这种对比让你消沉，但再看一眼维吉尔——你想，或许对他来说，任何能塞进屁股的东西都是享受。  
但丁拆开其中一个盒子，举起那只粉色的小玩具，对着手机比划大小。“它可能比你想象的小一点，但非常便携。”他把手机放下，“不过功率当然超乎想象。现在，我们在APP上打开最简单的震动，让维吉尔来展示一下。”  
他用手机启动，那只玩具小幅度震动起来，但丁把它靠近收音麦克，你能听见那种细微而高频的电流声，如同指甲划过大脑。他稍微调高频率，跳蛋嗡嗡作响，像野兽发出低沉的警告。维吉尔听见声音，侧过头，似乎是看向镜头，脸颊微微牵动那根丝带——那个瞬间，你感觉他好像冲你笑了一下。你心跳加快，耳朵滚烫，胸口产生奇怪的情愫。  
但丁打断你的幻觉。 

维吉尔仰起头，微微张嘴，但丁立刻弯下腰含住它，扩展麦收音效果很好，频道里充斥着做作且色情的水声。他们缠在一起，直到维吉尔呼吸不稳。他趴跪在床上，浅色的嘴唇被吮得红肿，像吸饱水的蔷薇花瓣又软又湿。你的舌头下意识舔过犬齿，想象拉扯啃噬这张嘴时，维吉尔被你亲得浑身发软，站立不稳。这时，但丁突然吹起口哨。他拍拍维吉尔不算丰满的屁股，让他摆好姿势。对方显然没有从刚刚的高潮中恢复过来，他不情愿地把头扭回去，冲镜头沉下腰，露出自己下面那张嘴。  
“自己扒着点。”但丁说，他捡起床上那只细长的玩具，侧身留给镜头足够的空间。现在，十几万网友将和你一起观赏维吉尔是怎么用后面吃下这只跳蛋，亲自试验产品的强大性能。  
“大家都知道这里的规矩。”但丁用食指稍作扩张，确定维吉尔已经做好准备，再关掉马达，“它的档数跟销量挂钩，每次补货抢得越快，每种功能的功率就会越高，那么，今天总共有四次。”他冲镜头眨眨眼，补充道：“我们之前试过一次普通模式，确实很凶。”  
这是直播间的老生常谈，但丁总会为新来的人再说一遍。你放慢呼吸，目光跟着镜头慢慢推近维吉尔的屁股。你还记得第一次看到这的场景，在整个网站风靡起蜜桃臀时，维吉尔另类的不像话。他似乎从没有刻意锻练过那里，但丁托住他时你能确定它算得上贫瘠，但这种平淡无奇的线条恰好组成维吉尔浑身暗潮涌动的禁欲感。他后面干净得让人怀疑他刚刚入行，但每次直播时比字母区更大的尺度又让你打消了这种念头。你看着但丁撑开那张小嘴，几乎没怎么费劲就把玩具塞了进去，甚至没有任何润滑，你更加肯定自己的猜测——

他是个天生的浪货，根本没法离开男人。

“首先是系统自带的正常模式。”但丁解释道，向镜头展示手机屏幕。高清摄像头捕捉到维吉尔微微颤抖的腰线，你呼吸一紧，很快，他忍不住向后靠去。但丁摁住他，试着把露出的那部分塞进去，维吉尔立刻挣扎起来，夹着腿向前爬去。  
但丁似乎有点吃惊：“这才刚刚开始呢。”  
他抓住维吉尔的髋骨，顺着脊椎抚摸腿根，对方则把腰陷得更深，喘息着向后伸手，试图拽出跳蛋。  
一时间，你的大脑里全部是维吉尔压抑的低喘声，阴茎开始发涨，你无法克制地解开了腰带。而直播间里正随着你的生理变化走向熟悉的发展。  
但丁抓住那只不安分的手，好像有点生气。“拜托，想想这个月的电费。”他弯腰在维吉尔耳边说，接着顺着用食指和拇指撑开穴道边缘，露出被磨成深粉色的内壁，你完全确定那里面是什么感觉——高热，且柔软，像蚌肉般紧紧吸附着任何塞进去的东西，不愿松开。  
他很快就抽出手，因为维吉尔环住了他的脖子。这种亲密的举动让你妒火中烧，但又不得不送出更多的钱。论坛里有人说他们曾邀请直播时刷钱最高的观众加入其中，你坚信维吉尔看上的不过是但丁的那根老二，多上一根也无伤大雅，但这种亲昵行为又在一次次打破你的幻想。

突然，维吉尔渗出一声急促的喘息，但丁举起手机解释：“现在是高频阶段。”他的呻吟越来越急，几乎完全攀在但丁身上，腰窝间陷出一条极深的沟壑，让你滋生出蹂躏和施暴的欲望——不管是淤青还是红肿，都会很美。  
可但丁很少那么做。他把维吉尔的脑袋挪到左肩上，以便能看清屏幕上的销量。房管放出拍卖链接，那点库存很快就被抢空，但丁立刻用手机调高一个档次——“吮吸模式，谢谢大家啦。”

直播间的人数继续增多。新的模式显然更加猛烈，维吉尔的前端开始不断吐出清液，这种欲望无法纾解，那根阴茎萎靡不振地歪倒在下腹。那双腿缠在一起，下意识用屁股磨蹭一切能带来强刺激的地方，几乎要挪出镜头以外。但丁把他拖回来，摆成M型面对观众，你清楚地看到那里已经一塌糊涂，红肿的入口一张一合，流下大股的黏液，像坏掉的龙头。  
你硬得快要炸了。你无法理解，但丁竟然放着这样的屁眼不操，暴殄天物，离谱至极。你快速撸动下身，同时目不转睛——屏幕里，但丁掀起维吉尔的T恤，露出那对肉到让人怀疑涨奶的胸。

“我们今天换个地方。”他说着，弹了弹胸肌，向中间挤压出一道深沟。频道立刻开始欢呼，上次乳交还是一个月前，维吉尔乳晕被操成深红的模样被你当作一周屏保。  
但丁把镜头拉近，那根深色的巨屌比刚刚粗了一圈，它在相机前晃动时你甚至能感到铺面而来的热气。他跨过维吉尔的腰部，慢慢靠近胸肌，直到完全贴上。维吉尔被胸上的刺激戳得浑身战栗，但还是低头向下够弄这根阴茎。但丁没有拒绝，他抓着丝带拉起那颗脑袋，递上了肉棒。  
接下来一切顺理成章。维吉尔在吃屌这方面天赋异禀，你揉弄自己的阴茎，想象他的舌头卷过顶端，再含住整个头部，向下吞咽，你像但丁那样抓住他的头发，把卵蛋在下巴砸得啪啪作响。哽咽带来的深喉爽得你能射满他整个喉咙，等你拔出来时，茎身上布满水光，好像被维吉尔舔弄过的一根雪糕。  
你全部射在手里，但丁则在射前抽了出来。他解开维吉尔眼前的丝带，弯腰用胸肌夹住那根吓人的玩意，开始快速地摩擦，维吉尔伸手试图推开他，但他的身体显然乐在其中。但丁戳到他的喉结和下巴，射得到处都是，白浊顺着锁骨流下，在红肿的乳沟里积聚。这个场景几乎让你血脉贲张，你惊异于但丁的精量，狠狠地扔掉纸巾，却又因此错过下一波抢购。

但丁介绍第三种音乐模式，随节拍频率震动。他选出一首金属摇滚，按下开始的瞬间维吉尔尖叫着倒在床上，双腿像蛇身交缠蠕动。他抓住但丁让他停下，平时没有感情的声音几乎渗出水来。你头皮发麻，阴茎再次抬头——但丁也一样。  
他把维吉尔翻过来，展示后面那种惨兮兮的小嘴，它比之前任何一次都要糟糕，你能听见里面噗嗤的水声和马达的震动声，充血的肛口和两边臀肌也痉挛似的抽搐，但维吉尔的惨叫逐渐盖过这些细节——但丁用一只手撑开了它。  
“有时候，设计的初衷正是如此。”但丁把薄荷油倒在阴茎上，抓住维吉尔的腰胯在穴口打圈。你能想象那种冰凉的触感会有多痛，但这不是最后。  
但丁进去时维吉尔狠狠咬在他的肩上，眼白几乎翻上额头。润滑油大概同跳蛋相处甚欢，维吉尔被顶了两下之后完全丧失力气，腿自然松开，根部的肌肉微微抽动，沾满性器里流出的大股液体。但丁今天几乎没怎么费力就彻底操服了他，他甚至开始下意识地张嘴，用舌头勾弄但丁的嘴唇，像被麻醉到失去意识的猫咪。

但丁开始加速，维吉尔在他肩膀上发出模糊不清的呢喃，你凑近屏幕试图听清，突然，屏幕后方的东西引起了你的注意。  
你很难看清那具体是什么，它像一条蟒蛇，但又显得过于灵敏，那种银蓝的金属光泽使它看起来不像动物。你顺着它的来源探索，一路向上，最后发现它正攀附在维吉尔的脊背上，像章鱼博士的触手般张牙舞爪。  
那是什么鬼！你在电脑前骂道，频道里的人也纷纷讨论，就在近机位连接上的那一瞬间，你终于看清了它的相貌，但紧接着，两台摄像机全部黑屏，直播一下中止，频道里的人群爆发出极大的不满，但也有人看清发生了什么。一时间，混沌、幻灭，同时包裹住你的大脑，你低头看向纸篓，刚刚用来擦手的废纸似乎也在嘲笑你——

你意识到那是什么，那并不是蛇，也不是外星生物，那是一根布满倒刺和鳞角的尾巴，维吉尔正是用它戳穿了两台相机。


End file.
